


Vacation

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [25]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mention of injuries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “I don’t know, what do you want to do?” - Dick/Jason





	

_Vacation_ wasn't something that usually existed on superhero's vocabulary. Out of all the Batfamily, the only one who had ever taken a vacation was Alfred and maybe Barbara. Taking that into consideration it was no wonder neither of them knew what to do.

Both had just got out of a stressful month. Catalina was back in town, a new drug ring was taking over the 'haven, Killer Croc had changed towns, Dick had just been fired from his day job as a cop ( _that_ was one of the most stressful things. Dick was _desolated_ ) and Gotham had just survived a massive break-out from Arkham. Dick had broken ribs and a series of nasty cuts and Jason had one broken hand and fractured ribs.

All in all, neither of them was in a good condition. That's why, when Alfred saw then half-asleep on their lunch, moving carefully because of all the injuries, he declared that they would go on a vacation _that instant_ . Neither had much force to argue, so the best they did was make sure that whoever took care of their respective turfs was well-informed of what was happening. Roy and Kory ended up with Jason's part of Gotham (and his still-going drug ring. He didn't make that mess in Gotham years ago to just _give up_ ) while Red Robin and one of his Titan friends (Raven) took Blüdhaven. Damian gave himself the mission to care for their pets.

"So... what now?" Dick asked, carefully draped on their king sized bed.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” Jason answered, face still buried on the pillow where he face fell the moment they got there, half an hour ago.

"I don't know. Sleep until the next week, maybe." He made a face at the ceiling. Jason could tell by his voice. "But we are in _Japan_. We should do _something_."

"You choose to come here. We could just sleep home, for all I care." That earned a half-hearted poke at his ribs.

"The hot springs looked like a good idea, but I forgot we'd have to _walk_ there."

Jason sighed and rolled himself to face Dick, who was staring at the ceiling mournfully.

"We can sleep and go tomorrow?" He suggested, carefully moving himself to take off his boots and do the same for Dickie's sneakers. "And then we can make a pitiful attempt at sex." He completed, smiling at Dick's snort.

Tim may say that their relationship was kind of disgusting and too physical to work, but that was just because he had horrible, _horrible_ timing. Both he and Dick got hurt enough to know that sometimes just snuggling and watching bad TV was way better than sex.

"We have one full week here, right? We can sleep today, become raisins in the springs for the next two days and if we feel better by then we can pass by the shops to get some souvenirs." Jason made a face.

"I agree, except the shopping part."

"Tim already gave me a list of things he wants, I can't exactly just _don't_ get it." Dick argued, pouting. Jason betted Dick would just roll on top of him and refuse to move until Jason agreed, if his ribs weren't all bandaged up. Jason rolled his eyes, shuffling closer so Dick could nuzzle his neck. As much as Jason hated shopping, he _also_ had a list of things to get, mainly action figures for Roy and plushies for Lian (and some things Timmy was too embarrassed to ask Dickie).

In the end, they slept for two days, became soaked raisins for three and made all their shopping five hours before they had to get to the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
